


Now a soft kiss

by myriddin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10007486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myriddin/pseuds/myriddin
Summary: Written for the JonxSansa Fanfiction’s 15 Days of Valentine’s Event. Day #11: Reunion Kiss





	

Jon couldn’t tear his eyes away as he watched her face cloud with a mixture with emotions- bafflement, confusion, hope, joy, relief, fear.

Part of them he couldn’t make sense of, part of them left him wanting to comfort, other left him indecisive, and the rest had him nearly trembling with the force of his restraint, restraint from rushing forward and clutching her close, never wanting to let her go. The torn emotions ripped through him like a tidal wave, both elating and destroying him, piecing him back together again as a small, tentative smile formed on her face.

“Jon…” she whispered his name, soft and tender, the look in her eyes openly vulnerable in a strange paradox of fear and longing. She was close, so close, as his eyes remained locked on hers, his shaking hands lifting to cup her face. Her eyes fluttered closed, leaning into his touch as his thumb stroked the silky-soft skin of her cheek. The last bit of resistance within Jon fell away, and he drew her into his arms.

They fit together so seamlessly, and his body exploded with a long-denied contentment as he felt her breath, her heartbeat, her warmth. Her hair brushed against his face as she pressed a kiss to his cheek, her arm twining her arms around his neck to press even closer.

He smiled, lightly brushing his lips against her forehead before suddenly lifting her off her feet, twirling her around as she let out a startled protest, clutching at his neck in an attempt to keep her balance. She ordered him to put her down and he complied, grinning down at her, looking extremely pleased with herself.

She frowned, trying her best to look reprimanding, but laughter sparkled in her eyes. “Jon…” Her face softened with a smile as she raised a hand to smooth back his hair, trailing her fingers down to stroke his cheek. His eyelids slid partially shut as he leaned into the touch, his heart hammering in his ears, his breath catching as he looked down at her…and he was gone.

The moment his lips met hers, he knew nothing would ever be the same.

The kiss was soft, gentle as a whisper, just a light brush of his lips over hers, but still he felt as if his world was coming at a standstill, the very core of his being rocked from the extremity of feeling that overtook him with that one, simple, amazing kiss. His body trembled as she slid her hands to his shoulders, her touch invoking a heat that seems to burn through the fabric of his tunic, branding into his skin, searing him through to his very soul.

It was that same enflaming of passion, of excitement and want, that urged him to pull her closer, to deepen the kiss, but it is the same desire that forced him to resist, forced them to part from one another. Sansa’s eyes fluttered open, glancing up at him through a hooded gaze, and they shared shy, secretive smiles.

“Welcome home, Jon.”


End file.
